oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizard Fort
The Lizard Fort is a structure located in the middle of Lizard Island, and it only takes up a small portion of the island. The fort itself is almost the size of Marali. It is the home to the hostile Lizard Men. This is a common location for group hunts, as it is beneficial to train here for many classes among other reasons. The great Hayate usually resides here as well, and many Lizards either fear, respect, or hate him. Structure The following info may only be of interest to Rogues, Fighters, and Rangers, as they are usually the ones that can benefit from knowing this. These terms will be heard often in a group hunt to the fort. Entrance Room Shown in the picture, this room is where most groups camp out at while Fighters lure Lizards back to them. In this room, Lizards "bounce", meaning that when they run away they will hit the walls, "bounce" back and continue to attack the player. This is a big reason why it is a popular spot to stay in. Forge The room directly south of the Entrance Room. To get there, one must travel through a hall connecting it to the Entrance Room. There are two large, working forges here that players may use to repair their armor and weapons. It is guarded by a fair amount of Lizards. Northwest Room The room in the northwest corner of the fort; it is directly north of the Entrance Room. To get there, one must travel through a hall connecting it to the Entrance Room. It consists of very thin rooms and halls which make it a dangerous spot, as players can easily be trapped in the room by Lizards. There are two Chests in this room. North Room The room directly east of the Entrance Room. To get there, one must travel through a hall connecting it to the Entrance Room. A fair number of Lizards reside here. There is one Chest in this room. Throne Room The room directly east of the North Room, it is located in the northeast corner of the fort. To get there, one must travel through a wide hallway connecting it to the Entrance Room. It is a very small room, and it contains two thrones as well as two Chests behind these thrones. It is easy to get trapped in here due to its size. The hallway outside of it contains many Lizards. Northeast Room The room directly south of the Throne Room. To get there, one must travel through the main large hallway towards the Throne Room, and then enter another smaller hallway which connects the Northeast Room to the larger hallway. It has many Lizards, and there are two chests inside the room. Getting here initially takes some time, as one has to clear out all the Lizards along the way in the other halls. East Room The room directly east of the Forge. To get there, one must travel directly east of the Entrance Room, crossing through the main hallway, and then walk through a short hallway connecting the East Room to the main hallway. It contains a somewhat large amount of Lizards as well as two Chests. Southeast Room Also known as the Chamber; this room is in the southwest corner of the fort. To get there, one must travel to the Forge and then through a long hallway that connects the Southeast Room to the Forge. This room is the hardest to get to, as a very large amount of Lizards reside in the room and the area outside of it. It also contains two chests; these chests tend to have the rarer items. Hallways/Passages The main hallway is directly outside of the Entrance Room. It connects the Entrance Room to the Forge, the Northwest Room, the North Room, the Throne Room, as well as to small hallways that connect to the Northeast and East Rooms. In the wider section of the hall (right outside of the Throne Room), it has many Lizards. The hallway that connects the Forge to the Southeast Room is very long, and near the end it contains many Lizards. Strategy Most groups follow a common strategy in order to gain the most out of a hunt to the fort. The Wizards, Druids, and Clerics will sit in the Entrance Room by the pillars, not in the center so that they don't get in the way of the fighting. Fighters, Rangers, and sometimes Rogues will travel systematically to the many rooms throughout the fort, luring the Lizards back to the Entrance Room where the group can defeat them. Once a room is cleared of Lizards, Rogues can travel to the room and loot the chests. This strategy may not work great on the overcrowded Southeast Room unless there are enough Fighters/Rangers. So instead, sometimes after all the other rooms are cleared, the whole group may make a charge to the Southeast Room. They must work quickly so that they can loot the chests and return to the Entrance Room without being overrun by respawning Lizards. The above methods guarantee much success for the group and also is a great way to obtain loot. History/Lore The Lizard Men have long been enemies of King Galandir and Mirith, and much conflict has risen over their rivalry. Dragon Wars of Year 433 During the wars, the Lizards allied with their Dragon bretheren against humankind and conflict began in the Fighting Moon. The Lizards were led by commanders Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya, Lizard Men who had special talents such as the ability to heal. Under their guidance, the Lizards mass produced Rafts, allowing them to wreak havoc on the mainland. With their new technology, the Lizards invaded Welif and made it their new home, sometimes refferred to as the New Lizard Fort. The Welif residents fled to the Mirith pub, and the Lizards remained in Welif for many moons. Many battles followed elsewhere, including one where a Lizard Tamer used Black Dracos to attack Mirith. Soon afterwards, a large group of Lizards were found locked in the Andris bridge guardhouse. This was thought to be punishment from the Dragons that were upset about the Lizards' abuse of the Dracos. Throughout the war, the Lizards made many seemingly random attacks on various locations, such as the Rock Maze and all of the cities. Following a largescale invasion of Mirith by the Lizards during the Dancing Moon of 434, an organized invasion of Welif was arranged. The Lizard commanders brought some more generals, but those were defeated, Welif was reclaimed, and the Lizard army was defeated, although Ssscglaw and Ssssglissya escaped. The two commanders are still alive to this day. This event marked the end of the large scale conflicts of the war, although there was no official end. Hayate Hayate, the legendary Fighter, regularly invades the fort solo and is very destructive to the Lizard Men. As a result, the Lizards see him as a huge threat. Some fear and hate him, while other respect him and even consider him as a god. He is known commonly to the Lizards as 'Sssslayer'. During the Dragon Wars, the Lizards would either avoid him or focus all their forces on him, especially the generals. Lizard Activity The Lizards have been known to cause trouble outside times of war as well. They occasionally invade the Rock Maze through the Tunnel connecting the Rock Maze to Lizard Island. They have also constructed additional walls in hopes of enlarging the fort, but the humans have always thwarted their attempts. Lizards have and still do occasionaly hire Mercenaries for their own purposes. Category:Location